Pink Rose, Black Thorns
by Rubyclaw
Summary: Distraught with her fiancé's recent death, a young lady commits suicide, becoming a shinigami, a god of death. Years later, she finds her former love, and it appears that she is not the only one who has changed greatly...
1. (preview)

Ciel was gone. This was a fact that I could not face, and yet there it was: He is dead. I will never see him again. I could not live with this; what would I live for? How could I live without trying to make him smile everyday? Surely I would have had to marry someone else – the thought was inconceivable. We'd been engaged ever since we were children, how could I marry anyone else? How could I live as another man's wife?

So I decided: I wouldn't live. I would meet my fiancé in death.

The day I died, the sun was setting against a blood red sky as I sat in my bedroom, still adored in black, sword in hand. "You have to learn how to protect yourself and your husband," Mother always said. I laughed at the thought – how trite it seemed now! As I sat there, poised to strike, nothing left for me anymore, I saw Death. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes: _Don't do it,_ they asked me, _but I understand why you will._

I never thought death would be a man in a suit.

* * *

I stood on the stone rooftop, keeping an eye on my target. My custom death scythe in hand (it wasn't motorized, so I didn't have to file nearly as much paper work; rather it was a long, slightly curved blade), I checked the ledger again. Scott Wallace. Due to die any moment now. I closed the leader and it disappeared, leaving my hand free to adjust my glasses. I vaguely remember not having to wear them; that was a long time ago. At least they were cute – pink frames with plastic flowers on the side. I heard the clock strike, and checked my watch. It was time to move. Scott had tried to mug what looked like a child and his father on the side of the road, when suddenly the boy grabbed him by the throat and threw him several feet away without much effort. _Demons,_ I realized. _Demons aren't good._ I immediately leapt from my perch, landing silently like a dove and harvesting the soul in one motion. He didn't give up much of a fight. How boring. Oh well. I was more worried about the demons. I turned to face them, brandishing my death scythe:

"Don't even think about it! I'm deadly _and_ cute~✩!" The adult was all in black, and the boy had dark blue hair and an eyepatch. The younger one's eye widened.

"...Lizzie?" he spoke, shocked. He sounded familiar...

"Ciel?!"

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't published anything in a while. This is a new idea I've gotten, and I will definitely write more of it. Of course, I'm not giving up on Black Blood or Yvon Phantomhive** **either, and hopefully I'll get new chapters up on both of those as well. Besure to let me know what you think in a review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's the (real) first chapter ! And yes, I did include the two sections from earlier, since that last upload was more of a preview, and it looks better with all of it together. I am also looking for cover art still, so if you can draw and would like to make a cover of badass** ** _shinigami_** **Lizzie, you're welcome to ;) That said, enjoy!**

Ciel was gone. This was a fact that I could not face, and yet there it was: He is dead. I will never see him again. I could not live with this; what would I live for? How could I live without trying to make him smile everyday? Surely I would have had to marry someone else – the thought was inconceivable. We'd been engaged ever since we were children, how could I marry anyone else? How could I live as another man's wife?

So I decided: I wouldn't live. I would meet my fiancé in death.

The day I died, the sun was setting against a blood red sky as I sat in my bedroom, still adored in black, sword in hand. "You have to learn how to protect yourself and your husband," Mother always said. I laughed at the thought – how trite it seemed now! As I sat there, poised to strike, nothing left for me anymore, I saw Death. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes: _Don't do it,_ they asked me, _but I understand why you will._

I never thought death would be a man in a suit.

* * *

I stood on the stone rooftop, keeping an eye on my target. My custom death scythe in hand (it wasn't motorized, so I didn't have to file nearly as much paper work; rather it was a long, slightly curved blade), I checked the ledger again. Scott Wallace. Due to die any moment now. I closed the leader and it disappeared, leaving my hand free to adjust my glasses. I vaguely remember not having to wear them; that was a long time ago. At least they were cute – pink frames with plastic flowers on the side. I heard the clock strike, and checked my watch. It was time to move. Scott had tried to mug what looked like a child and his father on the side of the road, when suddenly the boy grabbed him by the throat and threw him several feet away without much effort. _Demons,_ I realized. _Demons aren't good._ I immediately leapt from my perch, landing silently like a dove and harvesting the soul in one motion. He didn't give up much of a fight. How boring. I was more worried about the demons. I turned to face them, brandishing my death scythe:

"Don't even think about it! I'm deadly _and_ cute~✩!" The adult was all in black, and the boy had dark blue hair and an eyepatch. The younger one's eye widened.

"...Lizzie?" he spoke, shocked. He sounded familiar...

"Ciel?!"

* * *

I felt the cold steel peirce my already dead heart, and I saw my life flash before my eyes, pleading me not to give it up. I saw Ciel and I playing as children, laughing and smiling, unaware of the storm to come. I saw myself crying with relief when Ciel returned after the fire. I saw myself crying with indescribable sorrow at his funeral. He was so young; he survived so much. How could he die so suddenly? I saw death's sad, understanding smile, and I died.

And I woke up.

I was standing someplace so white, I couldn't see anything at first. Everything began to adjust and I was in... an office? A waiting room? I found that everything more than a few feet away was blurred and out of focus. I could see the tile floor beneath me, and a row of... were they chairs? I couldn't tell; they were too far away. I also noticed the man in the suit that I saw earlier standing behind me, still wearing that sad, understanding smile.

"Elizabeth Cordelia Midford, correct?" he addressed me. I nodded and murmured in agreement. "I am William T. Spears, Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division." He held out his hand to me, offering me a pair of rectangular glasses. "You'll be needing these."

"Huh?" I whimpered quietly, confused. "I've never needed glasses before..."

"You were never a _shinigami_ before." He must've noticed my confused expression, because he continued: "It's a japanese word for 'death god,' but perhaps you're more familiar with the term 'grim reaper.' Souls who take their own lives become angels of death, tasked with safely collecting and delivering the souls of the dead to the afterlife."

"Afterlife..." I repeated, noticing I was wearing a suit as well. "Is Ciel here? Ciel Phantomhive? I need to find him do you know where he is?" I could've swore I saw a spark of recognition in the _shinigami's_ eyes, but it faded in an instant.

"He didn't commit suicide, so no, he isn't here. We are not in charge of sorting souls, only collecting them. I don't know where he is now." I sighed, and put on the glasses he gave me. I was certainly in an office, and those were definitely chairs. There was also a secretary going about his business behind a desk, and a clock on the wall that read with strange numbers. "As you may have realised, you are the latest to join our ranks. Come with me. This is the academy where you will be trained in everything you will need to know to operate as a _shinigami_. When you're training is complete, you will be given a custom pair of glasses and set to work in your field of choice. Now, if you will allow me to show you around..."

* * *

"I... I don't understand!" I squeaked, unable to believe it. "How... you were... I thought you _died_!"

"Ah yes, that..." he answered. "I had to say something, and it was Yvon's idea to fake the carriage accident..."

"You _lied_ to me! _How could you?!"_ I cried, unable to stop the tears now rolling down my face. "I _died_ because of you!"

"Lizzie..."

"How does a human even become a demon anyways?! Why wouldn't you _tell me?!_ Of course, everyone knows how cruel and heartless demons are, but I thought..." I choked, unable to continue. All these years, being _lied to_ all these years!

"Lizzie, I–"

"No! No, I refuse to hear it. _Shinigami_ shouldn't fraternize with demons anyways." I turned away, unable to face him. "Besides, I'm going to be late for my next target. Go back to _Hell!"_ I screamed at him, lying. I vanished back into the _shinigami_ dimension, went back to my room, and buried myself in pillows, hiding my tears and muffling the wails I couldn't control.

* * *

"... And here is the combat-training room," Will told me, gesturing to a large window which showed two boys that looked about my age sparing with small scythes. "While every position requires basic combat training in case of an emergency, those who go into the Collection division are required to train all the way through the advanced course."

"Collection?" I asked.

" _Shinigami_ in that division are specifically in charge of harvesting departed souls in Earth and recording their specifics. It requires extra training because most humans don't want to die, and they _will_ fight back. And even if the soul is willing, the Earth is full of demons that may devour what you are tasked to protect. It's not an easy job, but someone has to do it."

"I could try that!" I piped up, suddenly eager. "I already know how to fight; my mother taught me how my whole life!" The idea of being useful appealed to me. Besides, if I could go back to the human world, I could see my family...

"Really?" he asked me, surprised. I nodded.

"I already know how to fight, and a quiet desk job would bore me." He smiled.

"Excellent. We're hideously understaffed, and demons have been popping up everywhere... I'll get you the necessary papers after the tour."

* * *

"Lizzie?" I heard Grell's voice as he knocked on my door. "Honey, are you ok?"

" _GO AWAY!_ " I screamed, continuing to cry.

"Lizzie, I'm coming in," he told me. I had forgotten to lock the door in my haste. "You're so upset," he said sympathetically, putting a hand on my shoulder. "What happened?" I shrugged him off.

"Go away..." I sobbed. "I... I found Ciel, alright?!" I turned to look at him, and he seemed horrified. "Why... why didn't you _tell me?!"_

"I... I'm sorry Lizzie, I didn't mean to lie; I just..." he stuttered, trying to justify it. "I didn't want to upset you..."

"Well, it didn't work! _I'm very upset!"_ I returned to crying into my pillow.

"Listen, I'm sorry, ok? I shouldn't have hid that from you."

"Why?" I wondered in despair. "Why am I even doing this? Why am I even here, if he's..." I couldn't continue, and broke down again. Grell offered me a hug, and I accepted. He was so gentle, like a mother to me always.

"Please don't cry, Lizzie, we'll figure this out. I bet he's still with Sebas- _chan._ We can chase them down together." I managed to giggle through my tears.

"Quit being a pervert!" I chastised lightly. "Besides, I don't want to talk to _him._ Not after he–" I choked.

"Look, why don't we at least go get some ice cream? I am perfectly willing to ruin my figure over this." I laughed, and accepting his offer.

* * *

After Will had shown me around the academy, he sat me down at a desk in an empty cubicle, told me that this would be my office, and gave me the paperwork for enrollment. I had no idea death was so... bureaucratic. As I slowly made my way through the forms, I heard a quiet knock on the wall of my cubicle.

"Hm?" I murmured, looking up. I saw someone with red hair and yellow-green _shinigami_ eyes peeking around the wall of my cubicle. They quietly slipped in after seeing that I had noticed them.

"Sorry, am I bothering you?" They looked like a man, except the way he stood and his long red hair made him seem almost like a woman. He seemed familiar somehow...

"No, it's fine," I assured him. "I was just filling out the enrollment papers..."

"Oh, I _hated_ those," he remarked. "I almost quit right there. Well, anyways... Will's always telling me I shouldn't snoop around when he's doing tours, but I didn't have anything better to do, and he's _sooo~_ handsome, I just couldn't stay away..." He paused a moment and sighed, and I giggled. He seemed so silly. "Well, I couldn't help but overhear that you wanted to go into Collection, and... I couldn't help but notice... you're a girl, aren't you?"

"Mm-hm," I answered with a nod. He squealed happily.

"Oh, I'm so excited~! I've never met another girl _shinigami_ before! I can't wait to work with you~! We're gonna be best friends!" I giggled again. His (or, her?) excitement was just so cute.

"So... you're a woman then?"

"Well, I like to think I am, but alas, I am male. Oh well; I'm still the most beautiful reaper you'll ever see~!"

"Hehe. You sure are," I agreed with another giggle. "So should I call you 'she' then?"

"You can use 'he.' Everyone else does. I don't mind it." He shrugged. "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Grell Sutcliff. At you are?"

"My name is Elizabeth Midford, but you can call me Lizzie." Suddenly I recognized his name. "Wait, I know you! You were Aunt Ann's butler!"

"Ah yes! I remember you now! Well, anyways, I'd better go befor Will yells at me again, and you need to worry about those papers. I'll see you around; shout if you need me for anything~!"

"Alright, I will!"


	3. Chapter 2

I was standing in one of my old dresses – a light pink one, covered in ribbons and lace, just how I liked it. I couldn't tell if I was wearing my glasses or not; I could see clearly. I saw a little black puppy toddle up to me on short legs, holding out something to me in his teeth. I took it, and saw that it was a pink rose, with a black stem and thorns. I cut my finger on one of the thorns, and a crimson drop of blood fell to the ground. Suddenly, the dog's eyes turned red, and he growled, and he grew, and he threatened me with huge, sharp fangs. I dropped the rose, and I stepped backward to run, but the dress wouldn't let me move, and I fell backwards as the dog pounced –

I bolted upright in bed with a sharp cry. Reflexively I grabbed my glasses from the nightstand and pulled my death scythe out from under the bed. It took a few moments for the adrenaline to wear off and allow me to realize it had only been a dream. I put my weapon down and fell back into bed with a loud sigh. I couldn't stop thinking about Ciel. He lied to me, and he hurt me. I sacrificed myself and my afterlife for nothing. And yet... I couldn't forget playing with him as a child. I couldn't forget dancing with him at our own private ball. I couldn't forget finding the white stag with him, the ancient glyph which promised eternal happiness. Were we still meant to have happiness? How can we? A demon and a death god... Will always told me that it was the worst combination possible, and he seemed to have had a bad experience with that.

I laid there awake, unsure of how I felt, or what to do.

* * *

I was on my lunch break the first day of training, and I noticed Grell sitting across the cafeteria, so I got my food and joined him.

"Hey there, hon, how's training going?" he greeted me.

"It's rough, but I think I can manage it. I forgot to ask, when we met the other day, did you... become a _shinigami_... after my aunt... or before?" He answered me, laughing a little:

"Honey, we're all _shinigami_ here. There's no need to be afraid to talk about death. No, I've been a reaper for a while now. I was already like this when I met Madame Red."

"Oh." I paused a little to eat. I wasn't sure why a _shinigami_ would've taken interest in my aunt, but I was afraid of the answer, so I didn't ask. "If you don't mind me asking... why did you...?"

"Alas, all I wanted from life was to be a beautiful woman. But, being born a male, I had no opportunities to fulfill my greatest fantasies, and I wasn't allowed to seduce beautiful men in public! But, I wasn't about to curl up and accept fate – no; I stole a gorgeous red dress, and secretly attended parties under the name Lady Crimson. All was going fabulously; the gentlemen were held in awe my this mysterious maiden, who would dance so beautifully and then disappear into the night like a shadow! But alas, it was not to last: for my father, who insisted on knowing where I was going these nights, afraid I had found a secret lover, followed me, and my ruse was uncovered. I could not live with shame such as that – no, I would rather have died, and so I took my own life~!" He seemed to get more excited as he was talking, until he was almost standing on the table.

"Ha! Whatever," another voice interrupted. I turned to look, and saw that another _shinigami_ had approached our table – a blonde one. "Every time you tell that story it's completely different – that's the fifth version I've heard this week!"

"Oh, Ron, quit being such a boor!" Grell chided, sitting back down. "You never sit with me anyway – don't tell me you came all the way over here just to shoot me down!"

"Hahahaha, oh no; sorry _senpai~._ I wanted to get introduced to your cute new lady friend." I realized he met me, and I blushed. He was older, and I only loved Ciel...

"Oh, honestly Ronald, she's just a kid. Don't be a perv."

" _You're_ calling _me_ a perv...?" he muttered to himself. "Anyways, I'm sure you at least won't mind if I sit here, miss...?"

"Elizabeth Midford," I answered politely. "And yes, you may." He took a seat.

"Anyways, most I can get out of Grell that I believe is he killed himself because people weren't ok with him... being himself. It's a pretty common story, at least among reapers. So, training huh? You must be new."

"Huh? How did you know?"

"Your glasses, sweetheart," he chuckled. "Boy, she is a cutie, isn't she? You still have training glasses."

"Oh..." I hadn't thought about it, but all the trainees in my classes had the same pair of glasses that I did, and Grell and Will had their own custom pairs. I guessed that I'd get my own custom pair after I finished training. "So, what was your name again?"

"I am the deadly handsome Reaper in collections, Ronald Knox !" He posed, and I laughed a little. It was, frankly, the dumbest catchphrase I'd ever heard. "Yeah, I'm still working on it... But anyways, you can call my Ron. Everyone else does. Well, except Will, but Will's got a stick up his ass."

"I'd like to put _my_ stick up his ass..."

"Gross, Grell, she's just a kid!"

"Well, I'm not going to deny it."

" _Anyways_ , how are you adjusting, Elizabeth? It's a bit much to get used to all at once, isn't it?"

"You can call me Lizzie, if you like," I clarified. "And I think I'm doing fine. It's a little weird though, my eyes being a different color. I suppose I'll get used to it eventually." Ron nodded, understanding. I looked at the clock, and realized that my break was almost over. "Oops, I've gotta go, I have a class in five minutes!" I told them, getting up and swallowing the last of my food. "See you guys later!"

* * *

I tried to focus on work today instead of thinking about Ciel. I'd heard the phrase "speak of the devil, and he shall appear," and even though I wasn't sure how true it was, I didn't want to test it. I couldn't face that right now; not when I was so undecided. Nevertheless, it seemed impossible not to. I mean, I don't think there's ever been a day where I didn't think about him, even when I was human. It used to give me hope, but now it only makes me nervous. I don't want to meet him. I don't want to lose my job. I've heard demons can corrupt _shinigami_ – would he try to turn me into a demon too? I had heard that Ron was running around with a demon girl now, which was why he's been so... angry... lately. Would I change too?

That wasn't the only thing that bothered me: Demons can't love. Everyone knows that. So... does he not love me anymore? Did he ever love me in the first place, or was he just going along with it out of obligation? If we did... somehow find a way to make it work, would he be able to love me again? I didn't want to think about it.

Also, Sebastian was still with him, and that bugged me. Clearly Sebastian was a demon too. Which implied that he was contracted to Ciel, and served him because of that. But... perhaps this was blindness on my part, but I never thought Ciel could ever do that to himself. What did he sell his soul for? Revenge, perhaps? Why? Why would he give up his whole life for something so... empty? _Why didn't he tell me?_

I tried to focus on my work.

* * *

My class got to go to the human world for a field study, and on my break that night I went to see my mom. I was nervous. I didn't know what I'd wanted to do or say, not to mention this was a direct violation of the rules, but... I couldn't stop myself. I had to know how they were doing. I slipped into her bedroom, quiet as death. Dad was out late working probably, so he wasn't there, but Mom was fast asleep. It had only been a month or two since I died, and yet, she already looked older...

"Mom?" I whispered, trying not to cry. I must have hurt her so much... She stirred.

"Lizzie?" she muttered, turning her head towards me.

"Shh, don't wake up," I told her quietly. If she saw me, I would be in _so_ much trouble. "Yes, it's me."

"I don't want to wake up," she murmured back. "This is the best dream I've had since... since you..." She choked back the rest of the sentence.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said, blubbering a bit. "I didn't mean to... to hurt you..."

"No, no, Lizzie, don't cry. Please don't cry. It's... it's my fault, isn't it? They always said I shouldn't have let you keep that damn sword; I should've watched you closer, I knew you were upset..."

"No, it wasn't your fault! Really! I just... I couldn't live without him..." I was crying now. I couldn't help it.

"Now, now, Elizabeth, what did I say about crying?" she chided me gently in her sleep. "You shouldn't be here, crying over what is done. I don't know why you'd want to stay with the living anyways. You should focus your energy on moving on – go meet that boy on the other side! I'll see you again soon enough."

"Ok. Just... just don't hurt yourself, ok? Promise me you won't."

"I promise," she smiled. "Now go on, get out of here."

"Ok. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned over to kiss her forehead, and then vanished into the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Sometimes, when I was bored or lonely, I would check out my mother's cinematic record from the library. She was a great woman, and she lived a full life. If being a reaper had taught me anything, it was that even if someone's dead, they're not gone; if you work hard enough you might be able to meet them on the other side. I had always wondered why they hadn't let me take Ciel's record from the library – I never guessed it was because he was _still alive._ I tried to focus on my work.

As I was getting ready to leave my apartment, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Chad, a reaper who was in my class, standing in the doorway, a shy smile on his face.

"Hey Chad," I greeted him. "What is it?"

"Hey Lizzie," he replied. "I was just wondering if... maybe you'd like to go out for coffee or something? With me?"

"I'd love to," I answered him, "but I was about to leave for a last-minute assignment in Bristol. Sorry."

"Oh, no, it's ok, I just... I mean, I'd figured you would be busy; they work us so hard... I'll ask again later maybe. Good luck on that assignment. I'll uh... I'll see you later."

* * *

"Chad Phillips and Elizabeth Midford," William Spears had told the almost-graduated _shinigami_. "For your final exam, you are tasked with evaluating the soul of Michael Seaton. His details can be found in the brief here," he tapped the file folder on his desk. "Determine whether or not he deserves to continue living, and collect his soul on the date specified if he does not. A vital part of becoming a collector of souls to to realize what it is to want to live. I feel this assignment will provide that. Be careful; this one will not come quietly. Souls that have something to live for will fight back, and if you're not careful, you'll be destroyed."

* * *

Alexis Miller. Aged: 26. A single mother with two kids aged ten and eight – this one would not come quietly, that's for certain. Funny, those were the exact words Will used when he assigned my final exam. Souls that have something to live for will fight back, and if you're not careful, you'll be destroyed. It's the first thing they teach you. Alexis's children will surely struggle without her. Tragic, yes, but Death does not play favorites.

I stood dismally on the roof of an apartment building, watching her as she walked home, two overstuffed grocery bags in her arms. Any minute now. She glanced up in my direction suddenly and spotted me, staring confused at why a teenage girl like me was watching her from a building. Our eyes met, and I tried to apologize somberly with my eyes. Suddenly a bright red ar speeded around a corner and crashed into Alexis, driving away just as quickly. No one even saw it happen, and if they did, it was already too late: I leaped into action and began collection. Her cinematic record sprung out in hundreds of tendrils to stop me. Dodging one heading straight for my neck, I cut two others trying to wind around my legs. I landed, making a wide slash and taking down several more. Her mangled body struggled desperately on the ground, her voice choked by blood, silently begging for life. I felt cruel for doing this, but I had no choice. I'd never be able to convince headquarters to let her survive. I wanted to see my mother again.

I had to admit, this was my hardest assignment in a while. I must've been a bit out of touch, because she managed to catch my arm – the one holding my deathscythe, so I couldn't cut myself free. I tried to pull my backup scythe (a small pair of scissors) out of my inside jacket pocket, but then another tendril grabbed that wrist too and pulled it away. I shouted. I felt her memories touch my mind, and I lost sight of the world. I saw her boyfriend leaving her without explanation after finding out she was pregnant. Her parents wanted almost nothing to do with her after that. She found another boyfriend, but he was an angry drinker, and she didn't want him to father her soon to be two children. She lived on her own. She worked as hard as she could. I even saw her memories of the future. Her son had a football game tonight she couldn't miss. The daughter needed a new dress and a gift for a friend's birthday party tomorrow. She couldn't afford to die; not right now. I felt my identity fade, absorbing into her memories. She had to life for her children, and as I began to disappear, all I could think about was Ciel.

Suddenly I fell hard, and blacked out.

As I woke up, I half expected to see Chad, the partner I had on my final exam. Instead, I was looking up at the smirking face of a demon with an eye patch.

* * *

"Honestly Lizzie, that's what you get for trying to do this on your own," Chad told me, helping me up. I shook my head a bit, trying to remember where I was. "Seriously, they wouldn't make you have a partner for the final exam if you could pass it on your own." That's right; the exam. I'd almost been consumed by the man's memories. "I might not even be there the next time to save you," he smirked. I would've punched him, but I noticed another tendril had wrapped itself around his leg. I severed it with a quick slash of my training scythe.

"Honestly, Chad," I remarked snidely. "And I probably won't even be there to save you the next time."

* * *

"Honestly Lizzie," Ciel smirked, offering me his hand. "You must've been doing this for at least 200 years – and you can't even kill a single human?" I smacked his hand away from me and stood up on my own. The record was gone, and Ciel was holding my deathscythe. "I even had to clean up after you. How embarrassing." I kicked him in face, took my death scythe back, and used it to force him to the ground.

"What did you do?!" I insisted, dreading the thought of having to fill out the papers to report a missing soul; not to mention how embarrassing that would be.

"I collected the soul with that," he tried to explain quickly. "At least, I think I did. She's not attacking you any more, and I promise I didn't eat her, so..." I checked the scythe and the ledgers, and he seemed to be telling the truth; still, I didn't trust him.

"Even if you didn't, I still should kill you. What were you thinking, interfering like that?"

"I was thinking 'I'd better save Lizzie before she dies.' That's the last time I'm ever doing that. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I still care about you?" I let go of him and turned around.

"Tch. You never cared about me." I started to walk away.

"That's not true, Lizzie," he argued. "Lizzie, you know that's not true!"

" _Then why did you lie to me?!"_ I shouted, whirling around at him again. "How could you do that to me?! I loved you; I thought we would spend our whole lives together and you had sold yours already and _you never told me!"_

"Lizzie, please –"

"And then you lie about being dead – you completely _lied –_ how could you hurt me like that, when you knew how much it would hurt?! Why wouldn't you _tell me?_ And then you show up here, and save me, and start acting all rude, and embarrassing me, and you try to tell me you still _care?_ Demons only care about their next meal, and _you're no different!"_

"Lizzie, you don't understand –"

"No, _you_ don't understand! You don't understand that I've spent my entire afterlife trying to move on so I could try to find you; I've worked _so hard_ not to mess this up, and I've spent all this time wondering about where you went to and if you missed me, and you've been running around this whole time, messing up my job and jacking around with Sebastian –"

"Alright, first of all, there is nothing between me and Sebastian! Why does everyone think that... but will you just listen to me?! You're always like this, you get something in your head, or you start crying, and I can't get a word in edgewise."

"Hmph."

"Anyways, I'm sorry I told you I was dead; it seemed like a good idea at the time. But I _was_ human; I _did_ know how to love you once. Sebastian can't say that. Actually, most demons can't say that. But it's like... I don't know... I can't remember how it felt. I can't remember how to love you anymore. I forgot how it works." I didn't look at him. He was actually starting to act more like his old self again, and I was afraid that was all it was: acting. I was afraid of falling for it. "And don't talk about demons only caring about food when you've never been hungry in your life. I'm _starving._ I can't take contracts, I can't scavenge without getting murdered by one of you lot, and Sebastian won't even feed himself; he was starving when I met him centuries ago, and he hasn't eaten anything since... I'm surprised he can even _move."_

"Hm," I murmured. "Tell you what, demons at least honor deals, right? The whole "contract" thing? So I'll give you a deal: I'll give you my business card, and you never tell anyone about this _ever_. How's that sound?"

"And if I break our little 'deal?'" he smirked back.

"Then _I'll kill you,"_ I promised darkly. He smiled again, that ugly, demonic smile that didn't belong on his face, and made his reply:

"I think we can call it a deal, then."


End file.
